Esperança
by mistzinha
Summary: Ino via algo a mais nos olhos de Sasuke do que simplesmente o desejo de vingança /   Um sasuino focado em Ino  e com um pouco de Sasusaku
1. Lembranças do passado

Lembranças do passado

Brilhantes olhos azuis fitavam carinhosamente uma flor, cujo as pétalas vermelhas lembravam o sangue que a kunoichi vira quando seu sansei havia sido assinado. Entretanto, nenhuma daquelas lembranças eram capazes de afastar a sensação de felicidade que a flor solitária despertava nela.

_**- Você se lembra de quando começou a amá-lo?**_ – perguntou Ino enquanto continuava a observar a flor com uma expressão de tranquilidade

A menina de cabelo rosa, então fitou a amiga com um olhar confuso, afinal, apesar de sua competição pelo amor do garoto em questão nunca haviam conversado sobre esses assuntos. Sakura, então, suspirou como se parasse para pensar um pouco e olhou em volta da loja de flores da família Yamanaka, por fim falou calmamente.

_**- Não tenho certeza. Acho que comecei a me apaixonar quando o vi pela primeira vez, pelo seu jeito frio, compenetrado e, até mesmo, magoado, mas provavelmente o amei quando comecei há passar mais tempo ao seu lado**__ –_ sorriu ao lembrar-se dos momentos em que passaram juntos, que ainda que fossem nem um pouco românticos tinham algo de especial. Ino simplesmente sorriu com mais calma do que antes e olhou para frente, no momento desfocando seu olhar para a flor vermelha_**- E você?**_

_**- Bem de alguma forma já o admirava antes do assassinato do clã Uchiha, eu costumava observá-lo escondida, enquanto ele treinava com Itachi antes de entrar na academia, desse jeito não tinha como eu não me apaixonar, afinal, ele era tão compenetrado e esforçado-**_ respondeu Ino sorrindo, lembrando-se da época em que tudo era mais fácil. Sakura por outro lado a olhou com um pouco de surpresa, sabia que Ino já conhecia Sasuke a mais tempo do que ela, mas não tinha consciência de que seus sentimentos se desenvolveram tão cedo _**– Mas o sentimento mudou quando o vi pela primeira vez logo após o incidente. Havia algo em seus olhos quase sem vida, era um brilho fraco, porém estava lá. Não era de vingança ou de tristeza, mas sim de esperança. Eu tinha e tenho certeza disso, eram olhos de quem busca um futuro melhor, mesmo que tenha que matar por isso- **_prosseguiu sorrindo sarcasticamente, naquela época praticamente pensara no ''matar por isso'' como uma expressão em vez de uma verdade, estava enganada.

_**-Ino...-**_ Sussurrou Sakura pasma ao ver os olhos da rival brilhantes pelas lagrimas que não caiam, raramente havia visto Ino triste ou abalada

_**- Ao ver aquele olhar eu tive certeza de que o que eu estava sentido era mais do que paixão. No dia seguinte lhe entreguei uma flor, essa que esta aqui em cima –**_ completou Ino olhando novamente para a flor solitária que estavam em cima do balcão de atendimento_**-Sempre me falaram que essa flor pode florescer em qualquer lugar, clima ou solo, então quando pequena lhe dei o nome de flor da esperança. Achei perfeita para oferecer a Sasuke naquele momento. Depois de explicar o significado do presente completei "É para você nunca se esquecer da esperança que possui", como esperado o único som que pude ouvir em resposta foi um "Hm" com a expressão fria de sempre – **_Ino sorria ao terminar sua história, dessa vez Sakura sorria junto, mas um pouco melancólica, era dolorido se lembrar de Sasuke

_**- Estranho você amá-lo por algo tão simples e profundo como um olhar, me sinto feliz que seus sentimentos por ele não sejam fúteis como eu pensava, deixa nossa rivalidade melhor. Mas me conte mais –**_ algo dizia a Sakura que a loira não havia terminado de digamos desabafar

_**- Com o tempo ele foi ficando mais melancólico, mas nunca perdia o brilho de esperança, nem mesmo nos dias antes de abandonar Konoha –**_Ambas nesse momento fitaram o chão, nenhuma delas gostava de lembrar-se daquele momento.

_**- Um olhar frio, porém com esperança, Sai tem um igual-**_ Completou Ino para a surpresa de Sakura

_O _silencio pairava entre as duas depois da ultima frase dita. A dona dos olhos azuis tinha um olhar pensativo, enquanto a _kunoichi _com o cabelo rosa olhava para a porta da loja a espera de que um cliente entrasse mesmo que fosse tarde da noite. Algo na conversa, ainda que fascinante, a incomodava, talvez pelo fato de que a história do amor de Ino fosse mais especial que a do seu, mesmo sabendo que a força do seu amor era mais intensa.

_**- Eu não o amo mais sabe –**_ falou rapidamente Ino fazendo Sakura levar um susto, não podia acreditar no que a loira acabava de disser _**– Meus motivos para ama-lo não foram fortes o suficiente para aguentar as ações que ele esta tendo. Mas não pense que foi um amor falso, foi o mais puro e verdadeiro amor, mas não era o suficiente como o seu – **_Sakura então percebeu que a rival estava magoada com aquilo, podia-se notar de longe. Entretanto ela não sabia o que pensar ou qual seria a sua reação sobre o que Yamanaka acabava de lhe confessar_**- Mas não preocupe, ainda somos rivais certo? –**_ completou Ino com uma risada repetida por Sakura

Ouve então novamente silencio, entretanto dessa vez um pouco mais curto, sendo quebrado novamente pela menina de olhos azuis.

_**- Mas o incrível é que tenho medo de vê-lo novamente, é que faz tanto tempo –**_ foi então que a menina de olhos verdes percebeu que Ino não tinha visto Sasuke desde que ele havia deixado à aldeia_- __**Tenho medo de não ver mais aquele brilho no seu olhar, eu sei que**__** basicamente os olhos que ele tem agora não são dele, mas aquele brilho não pode ter desaparecido só por isso, era algo que vinha da alma. Sabe, eu temo vê-lo novamente por isso porque se aquela esperança tiver acabado de alguma forma o Sasuke que eu conheço morreu –**_ Sakura viu uma lágrima descendo pelo rosto de Ino ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma caindo do seu, por um momento pensou que a loira estava enganada por disser que não amava mais o menino com os olhos cor de ônix, mas percebeu que talvez ela amasse somente o olhar dele e nada mais, mas somente talvez _**– Significa...**_

_**-...que ele não vai mais voltar-**_ completou Sakura em seus pensamentos


	2. A volta para o presente

A volta para o presente

Entretanto ele havia retornado. Ninguém sabia realmente o que Naruto havia dito para convencê-lo a voltar para vila que um dia prometera destruir, sabe-se somente que há uma semana ambos chegaram quase sem chakra na vila sendo carregados um pelo outro com um sorriso nos lábios, pelo menos por parte de Naruto. A hokage fora a primeira pessoa a encontroá-los e desde então nenhuma pessoa, nem Naruto nem Sakura, sabia onde Sasuke se encontrava, não é preciso disser que a kunoichi de cabelo rosa havia ficado em desespero com a falta de informações sobre o ex-vingador, entretanto todos os seus temores foram desfeitos naquela tarde.

_**-Sasuke-kun –**_ falou Sakura ao se deparar com o frio companheiro de equipe caminhando ao lado de Naruto em sua direção, o quase último sobrevivente do clã Uchiha parecia bem dentro dos parâmetros de felicidade que ele possuía, o que a deixava aliviada. Todos os companheiros que estavam próximos a ela observaram com curiosidade os dois inimigos-amigos caminhando lado a lado - estavam lá quase todos os antigos adversários do time 7 menos os integrantes da formação Ino-Chika-Chou, grupo que estava ocupado com treinamentos atualmente.

Com a proximidade de Sasuke e Naruto, Sakura não pode resistir em abraçar o seu amor, ainda que ela não o tivesse perdoado e que ambos tivessem muitas coisas para esclarecer ela não conseguia manter-se fria diante daquele momento, há muito tempo esperava por poder abraça-lo sem medo.

Depois do abraço de Sakura, Sasuke olhou para as pessoas as quais o rodeavam, a minoria possuía um sorriso no rosto como Hinata, outras como Tamari tinham um olhar desconfiado e pode-se disser ate enraivecido. Não que a expressão daquelas pessoas fizesse alguma diferença na sua vida, afinal, as únicas pessoas as quais se importava realmente em obter perdão era dos seus ex-companheiros de equipe e seu antigo sansei, entretanto, algo nele queria de certa forma ser pelo menos tolerado pela vila mesmo que ele não fosse permanecer lá.

_**- Ele esta aqui-**_ falou o integrante do clã Nara enquanto olhava pela janela do prédio antigo localizado próximo ao campo de treinamento onde todos costumavam se encontrar, este podia ver perfeitamente o reencontro entre Sasuke e os outros

_**- Eu sei-**_ falou a loira de cabelos compridos que permanecia sentada ao lado de Chouji na mesa de jantar. Ela sorria meigamente enquanto mexia no vaso de flores vermelhas localizadas em cima da mesa.

_**- Não vai correr para vê-lo?-**_ perguntou Shikamaru observando a amiga que permanecia calma, contrariando o que ele preverá. Percebeu, então que ela havia realmente deixado de ama-lo. Ino acabou não respondendo sua pergunta naquele momento, simplesmente deu uma risada baixa

**- **_**Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu quero conhecer o famoso Sasuke Uchiha-**_ falou uma mulher de longos cabelos pretos com um sorriso sarcástico e ao mesmo tempo alegre no rosto, apoiada na parede da sala.

_**- Você é uma pessoa excêntrica Amane-senpai**__ –_ falou Ino ainda sorrind_o__**- E as coisas mudam Shika-**_ completou respondendo a pergunta anterior do amigo ao mesmo tempo em que apertava o ombro direito, lugar onde ficava a sua primeira cicatriz causada pelo atual treinamento.

É as coisas mudaram, principalmente para Ino, pensava Shikamaru. Logo depois que a primeira grande batalha da guerra acabou, não muito favorável para eles, Amane Yamashita retornou há Konoha para a alegria de Tsunade e de todos que a conheciam. Ate então ninguém da geração atual tinha conhecimento da existência daquela mulher e muito menos de seu clã, entretanto todos ficaram surpresos e esperançoso ao descobrirem suas habilidades.

Ao que parecia Amane pertencia à mesma geração de Asuma e o seu clã havia sido totalmente dizimado durante a terceira guerra ninja sendo ela a única sobrevivente, talvez tivesse sido por esse fato que depois da guerra ela saiu de Konoha, apesar da pouca idade, e começasse a vagar de país em país sem nunca ter sido vista novamente pelos moradores da vila. Ainda que, tivesse deixado a Tsunade, que era uma amiga próxima, a promessa que voltaria quando estivesse pronta para passar suas habilidades para um discípulo. Apesar disso, Shikamaru ainda conhecia muito pouco Amane, entretanto confiava nela e a admirava. Além disso, a dizimação do clã Yamashita havia sido uma grande perda para Kanoha, afinal seus jutsus consistem em manipulação do adversário e defesa. E o mais importante, possuíam uma técnica especial que havia sido desenvolvida um pouco antes da formação das vilas ocultas, por terem sido aliados, ainda que menos poderosos, do clã Senju, a técnica consiste em anulação temporária do Sharigan. Mas, para ser executada é necessária uma grande liberação constante de chakra e concentração , além de possuir um efeito de deterioração corporal se usado por muito tempo tornando-se uma técnica mortífera, por isso somente uma pessoa de cada geração do clã é escolhida para desenvolver o jutsu, a última delas havia sido Amane. A volta da Yamashita tornou-se, então, de grande importância na guerra justamente pelo uso da habilidade especial do clã, seria um trunfo poderoso para a guerra já que Madara, Tobi e na época Sasuke eram parte do inimigo.

Além disso, Amane parecia preencher a lacuna que Asuma deixara, afinal, ainda que ele, Shikamaru, fosse um bom líder e não existisse a necessidade de haver um sensei para o antigo time 10,eles ainda precisavam de alguém com experiência para aconselhar e desenvolver as suas habilidades. Por isso, Tsunade deixou Amane a cargo do antigo time Asuma já prevendo que Ino decidiria se tornaria sua discípula , percebendo a semelhança que havia entre as duas kunoichis, e que aprenderia, o apelidado, jutsu do sacrifício. Assim, Ino encontrou as ferramentas necessária para alcançar seus atuais objetivos: se tornar mais útil em combate e demonstrar seu valor como ninja.

Esses pensamentos levaram a Shikamaru pensar na amiga enquanto treinava, deixando-o tenso. Haviam sido momentos desgastantes desde que eles começaram o treinamento, pois Amane ainda que fosse muito doce ficava séria e até mesmo assustadora enquanto os treinava. Mas, para Ino tudo havia sido pior. Foram naqueles momentos em que ele e Chouji viram como a amiga havia amadurecido, já que ela estava disposta a ter várias cicatrizes pelo corpo para proteger seu país, uma consequência dez vezes pior para ela devido ao valor que a aparência exercia sobre ela, e o pior estava disposta a sacrificar sua vida para proteger a todos.

_**- Todos falavam tanto dele, é obvio que eu quero conhece-lo e aposto que todos estão curiosos para falar com esse Sasuke, faz um tempinho que vocês não se veem não é?-**_ falou Amane se dirigindo com um largo sorriso para a sacada do apartamento_- __**Além disso, nos só vamos passar por eles já que temos que treinar na floresta hoje-**_ completou a sansei observando o grupo de adolescentes.

_**- Vê-lo é estranho para mim –**_ falou Ino olhando para baixo pensativa**- **_**Desde que comecei essa disputa ridícula com Sakura tentei me destacar tentando exaltar meus pontos positivos, principalmente minha aparência para ser notada por ele, mas a verdade é que isso não importa mais nem pra mim nem para Sakura**_**-** Todos a olhavam sérios enquanto tentava talvez desabafar_**- Me sinto vazia, mas ao mesmo tempo é como se eu voltasse a ser eu mesma...não que eu seja diferente do que eu era, somente parei de tentar forçar quem eu sou, posso ser explosiva, alegre, complexada, mas não tanto como eu demonstrava. Por isso, faz um tempo que eu parei de tentar ser notada para querer ser admirada, assim como eu queria quando observava Sasuke treinando com Itachi antes dessa besteira de fangirl começar, só que dessa vez não quero ser admirada somente por ele, mas por todos**__-_ falou Ino erguendo a cabeça e mostrando seu sorriso e animação característicos, fazendo com que todos na sala começassem a sorrir

_**- Você tem razão, é bem como você me falou**_**-** disse Amane, aparentemente ignorando tudo o que Ino falou e observando novamente Sasuke**-**_** Seus olhos tem o brilho da esperança- **_completou sorrindo docemente para Ino que sorria de volta.

_**- Então eu estava pensando quando nos poderíamos falar com o Kakashi...-**_ Naruto parou subitamente enquanto via uma flor vermelha cair lentamente em direção de Sasuke e ser pega firmemente por ele. Logo em seguida o menino de cabelos negros olhou diretamente para o local de onde a planta havia sido jogada e pode ver o sorriso gentil de Ino para ele vindo da sacada do prédio antigo. Ino Yamanaka, pensou, fazia muito tempo em que não a via daquele modo, tão sincera consigo mesma. Toda aquela situação o lembrava de um momento distante da sua vida, aquele que fora totalmente borrado depois do extermínio do seu clã, nesse momento apertou o cabo da flor, sentia saudades de alguma forma.

Então, sem disser nenhuma palavra ele pode vê-la saltando da sacada e passar diretamente diante dos seus olhos para a surpresa de todos e de si próprio.

Em seguida, podia-se notar Shikamaru, Chouji, Amane e o olhar frio de Sasuke a seguindo até seu destino, estes primeiros dando pequenos comprimentos a todos. Porém, antes da ultima integrante do team 10 ser consumida pela escuridão da floresta densa pode-se ouvir as primeiras palavras da loira acompanhadas com um grande sorriso no rosto.

_**-É muito bom vê-lo novamente Sasuke-kun - **_Sasuke permanecia com o seu rosto enigmático enquanto os outros tinham uma expressão confusa no rosto, a não ser pela garota de cabelos rosa que sorria.

_**- O que foi isso? **_– perguntou finalmente Naruto coçando a cabeça

_**- Isso significa esperança-**_ falou Sakura olhando os olhos de Sasuke que aos poucos eram consumidos por um forte brilho que por um momento no passado havia quase se acabado

Fim


	3. Nota da autora

Então, essa é a minha primeira fic sobre Naruto . Eu realmente não sei direito porque exatamente é focado na Ino e tem Sasuino porque apesar de gostar bastante da Ino não sou lá muito fã de algum casal. Enfim, eu acho interessante tentar arrumar um porque da Ino gostar do Sasuke e também acho bom mostrar o quanto eu acho que a personagem pode evoluir e o quanto eu acho que ela já evoluiu.

Espero que tenham gosta da Amane e do clã que eu criei , eu fiz essa parte sem me basear em nada . Bem, tentei deixar a história de uma forma em que fosse possível se encaixar no mangá, ainda que algumas coisas fossem modificadas, espero que gostem.


End file.
